1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to wheeled toys and more particularly to a novel soft wheel construction for such toys and to a novel method of fabricating the wheel.
2. Prior Art
Wheeled toys have long been a favorite with children and, as a consequence, the prior art is replete with a vast assortment of such toys and methods for their fabrication. Recently, substantially increased emphasis has been placed on product safety in general and, in particular, on eliminating the inherent safety hazzards of toys, especially those intended for use by relatively young children. This emphasis, in turn, has resulted in an increasing demand for "soft" toys, that is toys which are relatively soft or pliant such that they are virtually incapable of causing injury to a child. Aside from the safety consideration, soft toys also have special appeal to infants and young children.